


Letter to Ithamar

by Theyaintlookingforyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst i guess??, M/M, Tears on the datapad kind of vibe, and gets emotional, hux writes a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyaintlookingforyou/pseuds/Theyaintlookingforyou
Summary: Hux writes a formal letter under the name of the Frist Order to a planet they've colonized decades ago. Just to check on them. Hux's special attachement to said planet takes over and makes him write things he didn't intend to.





	Letter to Ithamar

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't exist if it weren't for the youtube video "Letter to Marble 3" by Exurb1a. This man makes excellent content please check it out. https://youtu.be/0R7EN_GTAlw .

Letter to Ithamar

To our excellent friends of Ithamar  
It has been a few decades now since we first set foot on your land. Years since we introduced our knowledge, culture and beliefs.  
How have you been doing since then. How are our men, that volonteered to stay? Are they content with the life and wives they've found there, do they call it home?

  
Us we hail from various different planets, brothers and yet so diffrent. Today i have a few things to convey to you.

We predict that you are now sufficiently advenced in agriculture. Thanks to the high levels of nitrogene in the atmosphere and the mild climate on the majority of the planet, you are prone to grow a sheer viriety of fruits, vegetables, cereals and others.

  
Daytime last only 6 standard hours but here's the upside of having two suns, it will provide the orchards just as much light as needed.  
The flat landform offers wide meadows to raise livestock for a rich and sustainable diet.

We predict that your lifespan has recently reached 125 years old thanks to the improvement of medicine  
We predict that you've learnt to control the weather, so that when the harsh of winter comes you'll temper the season to still be able to provide food.

We predict that your given intrest for space as pushed you to outdone yourself and reach an advanced level in spacial engeneering, much more advenced than the current planetary transition you're going through in other matters.

You've now mastered lightspeed and are currently working on making it more accurate. Here's a hint, don't be afraid to go out there and look for further materials. The soil has an interesting magnetic feel to it. (Which is not due to magnetic fields or gravitational acceleration.) I beleive only foreing people can feel it, or if you'd have been away for a long time, you would sense it too. Just like I did on my occasional visits.

Feel free to grow into the galaxies, when you're ready. And when you'll claim your thousandth sun in our name, think back to your first and how you once believed it was impossible to reach that far. Think back on when you used to watch yours set in the horizon one after the other, for I know it's the only time of day the atmosphere is thick enough to look straight at them.

  
I used to watch them set with a sun of my own. We would walk along the shore in the pruple fading light. We would stop to watch the very last gleam of light disappear, feets burried deep in the wet sand. For a few seconds it always seemed as though we where lost in void, everything was silent, in a pitch black landscape. We would sit there and watch it come to life again. For the kelps glowed and so did most fishes and shellfishes. The high levels of phospore in the salted water give a brightful look to its inhabitants. The sand would glow a very subtle blue, very soft but it was noting compared to the vivid glow of the hermit crab shells, or the sheer jellyfishes swiming about the water.  
When it would be too cool we would head back, taking a long walk through the fields first. Sometimes he would pick up seashells from the beach and place them on my nightstand. They would glow all through the 18 hours of night.

Nature's imagination is better than yours and she is under no obligation to make herself comprehensible. Learn to love, cherish and observe on a daily basis what she's got reserved for you today. Wether that might be the pattern on an insect you've not discovered yet. A special combination of shapes, colors and light at dawn, or the hazardous arrangement of moles on the skin. How his muscles tense around bones, bound by tendons. The expression in his eyes. The color of his iris, the same shade as the trunk of the palm tree we would walk to. We would drift to sleep in its shade. The only tree on the hill of Phineas.

Every civilisation is entirely unique, you are the last Ithamar, and I know how easy it is to forget when you're there, that it's big outside, dark and cold. Lifeless. And how in the end, in the grand scheme of things, whatever you do won't have any consequences whatsoever. Only that, if you were to blow the whole thing now, a thing like you will never happen again for all time and back. You must be careful with the world that has been given to you. Just like love. Both delicate flowers that you must take care of. You are ought to water it, but not over-water, for when it's gone, it is truly. For now and the rest of time, here and everywhere.

In the southern hemisphere of Ithamar, on the island of the palm tree, apon the hill of Phineas, it's there that it happened. It's there that I have loved Ren. And there it stayed.

As your civilisation continues to develop you will discover deadlier and deadlier weapons. Products of your own desing that will fright your children more than it will protect them. As I write this, I'm currently going lightspeed abord a ship beyond your engineering and even comprehension. Abord this vessel a crew of people much diffrent from you, in shapes and size, but also in goals and minds. Restraining our feeling for it is what our jobs is built apon. Emptyness. Some of us don't feel at all anymore.

Fist Order of disregard at the helm of a deadly weapon able to iron out a planet and all its life forms into ashes within seconds, from its surface to its core.  
I can never feel fully at home here, for I have loved on Ithamar. 

Until we speak again, to our excellent friends of Ithamar, from the Empire of dust.  
Take good care of my heart there.


End file.
